Un Ennemi Pour Animal De Compagnie Passagère
by TheMuggleOfMidnight
Summary: Draco Malfoy doit réaliser une mission pour le lord durant sa scolarité. Cela fait des semaines qu'il prépare son plan mais au moment de l'appliquer, tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu...


Bonjour à tous! Je reviens pour un petit O.S sur Drago et Hermione. Cet O.S a participé au concours de Fanfiction mais il n'a pas été qualifié, malheureusement. Je voulais vous faire partager ce One shot en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Sur ce, je n'en dit pas plus. Bonne Lecture.

Draco Malfoy regarda une nouvelle fois le livre disposé devant lui. Il devait se transformer en animal pour une mission donnée par le Lord et la métamorphose durait une journée. Le blond se leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Il devait se concentrer pour prendre la forme de l'animal désiré. Il avait réfléchi toute la semaine et il avait opté pour le loup. Mais alors qu'il pensait au loup, un souvenir désagréable s'insinua en lui, celui où il s'était fait transformer en fouine par le faux Maugrey. À la dernière seconde, il réalisa que sa métamorphose en loup venait de tomber à l'eau et jura avant d'être un petit animal blanc comme la neige. L'animal se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière et regarda aussi tristement que pouvait faire une fouine sa baguette. Étonnement, la petite chose avait gardé les traits aristocratiques que l'homme qu'elle était.

Tout le monde, ou quasiment tous les élèves étaient dans le parc de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie. Il faisait beau et il n'était pas étonnant de trouver le trio d'or, accompagné de la petite amie du brun. Harry accordait toute son attention à Ginny, Ron parlait à son meilleur ami sans se rendre compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et Hermione lisait son dernier cours de potions. Elle leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda, attendrie, ses meilleurs amis. Une envie inexpliquée d'aller se promener dans la forêt interdite germa dans son esprit. La brune se leva complètement et demanda à ses amis s'ils voulaient aller dans la forêt et seul Ron répondit positivement. Sans doute s'était-il rendu compte qu'Harry ne daignait lui prêter attention. Le rouquin et la brune marchèrent lentement, discutant de Rogue, Dumbledore et du prochain match de Quidditch, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Enfin, pour un sorcier faisant ses études à Poudlard. Arrivé à l'entrée de la forêt, Ron laissa galamment passer devant la Gryffondor et la suivit distraitement en posant son regard sur les arbres plus ou moins sombres. Quant à Hermione, elle aimait se retrouver ici, regarder la nature, les créatures magiques qui couraient pour atteindre leurs abris. Ils se dirigèrent vers une partie du lac de Poudlard. Cependant, il y avait de la vase et le rouquin esquissa une moue de dégoût en reculant d'un pas.

- Oh ! Ne fais pas cette tête Ron !, réprimanda Hermione, tu es un sorcier je te rappelle.

La brune leva sa baguette et fit un mouvement furtif du poignet. Le sol sembla se durcir et les deux protagonistes purent s'asseoir près de l'eau. Cette dernière était noire et lisse. Le lac était magnifique selon Hermione, car il renfermait beaucoup de mystère et les taches sombres ici et là étaient déposées comme des taches d'encre. Ils restèrent à contempler le ciel, le lac et la forêt.

- Dire qu'en dessous cette eau, il y a la salle commune des Serpents, lâcha au bout d'un moment le Gryffondor.

- Ils ont de la chance, ils peuvent apercevoir le calmar géant de Poudlard ainsi que les...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et s'arma de sa baguette, aussitôt imitée par le roux. Ils lancèrent des regards en direction des arbres et des coins sombres, mais ils ne virent rien du tout. Elle avait pourtant entendu un bruit, elle en était sûre. Ron lui dit de laisser tomber, que c'était sans doute la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours, mais il n'était que treize heures! Et puis, elle voulait savoir.

- Je te dis que c'est la fatigue ! Je parie que t'as révisé jusqu'à une heure hier soir.

- Même pas vrai, marmonna la brune, et moi, je m'avance, contrairement à certains.

Ron prononça quelques mots inintelligibles et la suivit un peu à contrecoeur. Ils marchèrent d'un pas prudent et ils s'arrêtèrent quelques fois, les oreilles aux aguets. Soudain, un bruit provenant du buisson près du lac retentit. Hermione s'approcha doucement et aperçu deux grandes prunelles grises qui l'a fixaient. Elle baissa lentement son arme et regarda attentivement la petite créature toute blanche avec des traits étrangement humains. La nature faisait parfois des choses bizarres. La brunette prit l'animal entre ses mains et la créature se débâtît violemment. C'était une fouine.

- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part..., murmura Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour quelqu'un.

- Hermione, appela le Lion, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une petite fouine, sourit Hermione, elle est mignonne, non ?

- Mouais... On dirait presque Malfoy en quatrième année.

- C'est vrai, rigola la brune.

La créature sembla comprendre leur parole et fronça le haut de la tête. La Gryffondor fit signe à son meilleur ami de marcher et ils retournèrent à l'entrée. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas Hagrid à l'horizon et les meilleurs amis se dirigèrent vers l'arbre où étaient Harry et Ginny. La brune se rassit et prit un livre sur les créatures pour se distraire tout en tenant la petite bête dans ses bras.

Draco comprit qu'il regretterait cette journée toute sa vie. Ou plutôt, son choix de se transformer. Tout ça à cause d'un souvenir à la con ! Mais tout ça, c'était encore à cause de Potter. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas être sur son chemin. Il avait réussi à sortir du château, chose assez complexe et il a fallu que Granger vienne tout gâcher ! Comme toujours. Et maintenant ? Il se retrouvait dans les bras de cette immonde impur. Que dirait son père s'il savait qu'il avait lamentablement échoué ? Et le Lord... Le blond ne préféra pas y penser. Pour en revenir à Granger, il l'avait vu se diriger vers lui et Draco avait d'abord pensé qu'elle allait l'attaquer. Mais il ne connaissait visiblement pas la Gryffondor. À peine l'avait-elle vu qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait qualifié de « fouine mignonne ». On ne qualifiait un Malfoy de cette façon, surtout avec le mot fouine ! Au moins, même en fouine, il restait beau. C'est sur ces pensées que le Serpentard se prélassa sur l'avant-bras de la brune et regarda au loin le soleil qui descendait peu à peu.

Harry et Ginny se levèrent pour aller « réviser » tandis que Ron parlait de la technique du Double huit alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur la révolte des gobelins du 18e siècle. Seul Drago écoutait avec un peu d'attention la conversation de Weasley. Il n'allait tout de même relire le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! Ron faisait des gestes un peu brusques en parlant et tapa malencontreusement la fouine qui mordît le doigt du Gryffondor. Ce dernier pesta contre le petit animal et réprimanda Hermione pour l'avoir ramené.

De toute façon, tu ne peux pas l'amener au château, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore accepte les fouines, il y en a déjà une !

L'animal fit un son aigu, mais cela ressemblait fort à un grondement. La brune leva les yeux au ciel, ferma son livre et emporta Draco en déclarant à Ron qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste. Elle marcha d'un pas furtif et cogna un caillou qui alla se fracasser sur un arbre. La fouine fut écrasée entre les bras et la cuisse qui montait pour taper dans la pierre et l'animal émit un petit couinement.

Oh, pauvre petite chose ! Pardon !

Elle recala le Serpentard dans ses bras et ce dernier se surpris à émir un gémissement satisfait. Instinct animal, sûrement. Ils arrivèrent au château et Hermione marcha jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle s'installa dans son lit et mit la petite bête sur son oreiller.

Tu sais, fit la brune, j'aime Ron, enfin, je crois. Je sens que c'est fort, c'est puissant comme sentiment. Si Ginny me voyait... Je suis en train de parler à un animal !

L'animal en question releva la tête et ses prunelles se mirent à étinceler, ce qui incita la Gryffondor à continuer.

Mais il ne comprend pas... C'est pourtant clair ! Ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure ! Mais il est vrai que Ron a toujours été un peu lent à la détente. C'est bizarre, ta bouille me dit quelque chose, continua la jeune fille en caressant la tête de Draco, ça me rappelle quand mon pire ennemi s'est fait transformer en fouine, c'était hilarant ! Pour une fois qu'il se ridiculisait !

La brune regarda sa montre magique et constata qu'il était l'heure de dîner. D'ailleurs, Lavande entra pour la prévenir. Elle descendit en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le Serpentard et ouvrit les portes de la Grande salle. La jeune femme repéra assez vite ses amis et s'installa à côté d'eux. Ils parlèrent des cours avenirs jusqu'à qu'un bruit retentit. Les plats apparurent et Ron se jeta presque sur les cuisses de poulet et les pommes de terre. Tous se détournèrent de la vue de Ron en train de manger. Hermione donnait discrètement des bouts à l'animal qui mangeait sans broncher. Tous les élèves remontèrent ou descendirent selon l'emplacement des salles communes, les escaliers dans le château.

Encore avec cette maudite bestiole, rouspéta Ron.

Harry et Ginny haussèrent un sourcil et Hermione leva pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel.

Ron ! Ce que tu fais est complètement ridicule ! Être jaloux d'un pauvre animal qui ne t'a rien fait !

Il m'a mordu !

Ce n'est pas une raison !

Elle tourna dignement les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre, enfin, dans son dortoir. La jeune fille commença à ruminer dans son coin et finit par exploser.

Il n'est vraiment qu'un gamin capricieux et puéril !

Énervée, elle balança le cadre photo disposé sur sa table de nuit et le cadre alla s'exploser contre le mur. La Gryffondor reprit ses esprits et lança un Réparo. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir comme ça, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle entendit plusieurs voix appeler son prénom depuis la salle commune et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Neville voulait lui donner quelque chose.

Tiens Hermione, j'ai trouvé un Snargalouf dans la forêt interdite avec l'aide d'Hagrid. Je sais que tu n'en avais pas pour le cours de Botanique alors j'ai bien voulu t'en prendre un, finit le garçon en rougissant furieusement.

- Eh bien, merci Neville.

- Naturellement, j'en ai pris un pour Harry et Ron.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Neville.

Elle remonta, satisfaite de ne pas devoir se fatiguer pour le devoir de potions qui avait lieu de surlendemain. La brune déposa la plante sur sa table de nuit et se changea dans la salle de bain. Elle prit un livre et commença sa lecture sous l'oeil ennuyé de l'animal. Parfois, elle avançait sa main et caressait du bout des doigts la petite fourrure blanche. Fatiguée, elle reposa le livre en faisant attention de ne pas écraser la fouine et lança un vague bonne nuit à ses camarades. Elle s'endormit rapidement et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas une faible lueur apparaître à côté de son lit. Draco s'assura que tout le monde dormait et prit la baguette de la Gryffondor. Il découpa la moitié de la plante et prit cette dernière pour la ranger dans sa poche. Même si cela lui coûtait de le dire, Londubat et Granger l'avaient aidé, plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il dupliqua la plante pour le Seigneur des ténèbres et reposa la baguette en vigne le plus discrètement possible.

- Merci Granger, grâce à toi, je viens de gagner un an de vie...

Voilà! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Je sais que c'est assez court mais c'était une des conditions du concours. J'aurais voulu rajouter quelques scènes histoire que ça pimente un peu mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu ce droit. On se retrouve pour les fanfic, ou pas, ça dépend de vous après ;) .

TheMuggleOfMidnight.


End file.
